Nerobasta
|race = Goddess |gender = Female |height = |weight = |birth = February 12 |eye = Light Blue |hair = Pink |bloodtype = |abilities = Ark |equipment = |family = |occupation = Member of Stigma |affiliation = Goddess Clan Stigma |manga = Chapter 154 |anime = |seiyu = |rank = Divine Lance Corporal }} is a member of the Goddess Clan. Appearance Nerobasta is a voluptuous woman with pink hair, large breasts and angelic wings. She is clothed in a white, figure-hugging dress and wears a pair of large gauntlets over her hands. When she first manifests from within Denzel's sword, she appears to be as large as a giant, but her true size of her physical body is closer to that of a human. Personality During her possession of Denzel, Nerobasta shows a strong hatred for the Demon Clan, not caring for humanity, showing no empathy for Denzel's sacrifice to summon her and blamed the humans for breaking the seals on the Demons. Nerobasta is shown to be rather cowardly in nature, as after her attacks didn't affect Derieri she begged the demon to spare her life. She even started to direct Derieri's anger towards her superiors as she was ordered to kill the demon women and children hostages despite the fact that she holds some of the fault for doing it anyway. She is also prideful and somewhat condescending as she demanded the humans who entered Stigma's base to kneel in reverence before the presence of her superior, Ludoshel. Overall Nerobasta is a selfish individual and cares only for herself and her reputation. This is shown as during Melascula and Gowther's infiltration of Stigma's headquarters, she called all the members of Stigma to kill them while disregarding the potential risk to themselves. During the humans' elimination of Stigma when none of the races entered the Light of Grace, Nerobasta became more concerned with her own standing in the Goddess Clan and Ludoshel's view rather than if the Stigma members were alright or not. History 3,000 years ago During the Holy War, Nerobasta was a Divine Lance Corporal of Stigma and a faithful subordinate of the Archangel Ludoshel. She was part of the massacre of innocent demon civilians by her superiors' orders, which earned Derieri's justifiable hatred for the Goddesses due to losing her own sister in said massacre. She was present at the confrontation between Elizabeth and Ludoshel about their opposing views about the eradication of Demon Caln. When the Four Archangels and later Ludoshel join the battle against the Ten Commandments, Nerobasta remains in the Light of Grace under orders to protect the gate to the Celestial Realm. However, Gowther manages to infiltrate and uses his Invasion to put Nerobasta under his control and force her to take him and Melascula to the gate to turn it into a gate to Demon Realm. At some point, Nerobasta was sealed within the sword by unknown means and is held in possession of Denzel ever since as a secret weapon against the Demon Clan if they ever return eventually. Plot Great Fight Festival arc While coming to Fraudrin's aid at the Pleiades' research tower, Grayroad notes he feels something "foul" coming from Denzel. Nerobasta's face can later be seen reflected in the blade of Denzel's sword. Defensive Battle for Liones arc As a last ditch effort to stop the Ten Commandments, Denzel summons Nerobasta by offering his body to be Nerobasta's vessel which she inhabited. As she realizes the return of the demon clan, she falsely accuses the human clan of releasing the seal provided by the Goddess Clan and refuses to fight and flies upwards, annihilating two demons on her way. She is then confronted by Derieri, whom Nerobasta recognizes as the Purity of the Ten Commandments. Confident in her abilities, Nerobasta uses Ark on her opponent, but in the end is no threat to the demon as Derieri defeats her with only one slice of her hand, surrounded with darkness. Memories of the Holy War arc Abilities and Equipment Nerobasta has shown to be a powerful goddess, able to kill lesser two demons with ease. Like all members of the Goddess Clan, she has a pair of wings that grants her the ability of flight. Abilities * |Seiki (Āku)|literally meaning "Holy Chest"}}: An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess clan that counteracts darkness by disintegrating it with light particles. The target is enveloped in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body. Battles Defensive Battle for Liones arc *Derieri vs. Nerobasta: Lose References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Goddess Category:Deceased Characters